


I could feel my body yearning

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Gangbang, M/M, Male Slash, Polyamory
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davide dice sì all'uno, poi all'altro, e infine all'altro ancora. Perché non è capace di dire no a nessuno di loro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could feel my body yearning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/gifts).



Uno. Davide trattiene il fiato, provando a opporre resistenza prima col corpo - ma il tocco di José è dolce, invitante, e gli si scioglierebbe intorno se solo potesse, se solo servisse a trattenerlo più a lungo con sé perché si è ritrovato troppo appiccicaticcio per andare via - e poi con la mente - che soccombe qualche istante più tardi, perché José sa troppo di lui, sa che la via più rapida per arrivare alla testa e al cuore di Davide passa per la sua prostata; vorrebbe dimostrarsi più forte, meno incapace di ridursi in un mugolio implorante mentre le dita di José, viscide per la generosa dose di lubrificante che ci ha versato sopra, lo aprono e lo preparano. Non ci riesce, non ci riuscirà mai, non si vergogna più di tanto.

Due. Altre dita che invadono il suo territorio, più lisce, più magre e spigolose, più lunghe: Davide le succhia lentamente, facendo schioccare le labbra e la lingua nel farlo, perché sa che a Zlatan piace quel rumore umido intorno alla base delle sue dita, piace guardarlo mentre succhia le sue dita, o la sacca dei suoi testicoli, o il suo sesso che, presto, prende il posto delle dita. C'è José che ha smesso di frugare dentro di lui solo con le dita e sta forzando la sua apertura con il proprio fallo, e Davide non sa se lasciarsi dominare dalle spinte profonde dell'uno nella sua bocca o da quelle più lente e angolate di José al capo opposto. Sa però che abbandonarsi, per una sera, soltanto per una sera (soltanto per un'altra sera), fa piacere a loro, così fa piacere anche a lui.

Tre. Tre corpi a sudare e tremare accanto al suo, tre esseri umani cui cedere ogni angolo della propria carne, tre uomini che desidera, cazzo, con ogni fibra del proprio essere. Che gli strappino la pelle dal corpo, che gli dilanino l'anima costringendolo a scegliere tra loro, che competano per ottenere tutta l'attenzione e il desiderio che Davide è capace di offrire. Davide esala un grido venato di dolore quando Zlatan, ancora umido della sua saliva, cerca di insinuarsi nel poco spazio che José può lasciargli, e quell'ansito si soffoca contro il sesso di Mario, durissimo, caldo, che affonda nella sua bocca fino in gola, quasi come se volesse punirlo per essere _così_. Davide reprime un singhiozzo, lui che è così vicino alle lacrime, si inarca, cerca di incontrare i suoi occhi - ma sono chiusi, strizzati, è così vicino ed è così intento a cercare di non godere così presto - e allora cede loro, il volto rigato di lacrime, l'ultimo briciolo di controllo che gli è rimasto.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao liz, non volevi del p0rn? :D


End file.
